Tōru Hieda
Tōru Hieda is a young man whom the Colorless King possessed, and his body later became the vessel for [[Adolf K. Weismann|'Adolf K. Weismann's']] soul, under the identity of Yashiro Isana. After regaining control of his body, he later receives assistance from Scepter 4, HOMRA and the White Rice Party. He's enrolled into Ashinaka High School and shares a dorm with Weismann, Kuroh, and Neko.K - Return of Kings Vol. 7 Side Story, A Certain Boy's Search for His Future Path Appearance Hieda is a young man of average height with messy, white hair and amber-colored eyes. Before the Colorless King possessed him he wore a navy blue Japanese school uniform over a long-sleeved white shirt, with a closed high-collared jacket and loose pants topped with brown shoes.K anime, episode 11 After regaining control of his body, he comes to in Yashiro's attire. The suit consists of a white tailcoat of almost ankle-length with silver outlining on its collar and the ends of the cuffed sleeves. Beneath, he wears a black shirt tucked into white trousers held up by a plain black belt with a silver buckle. White dress shoes complete the outfit.K Return of Kings, episode 13 Personality After regaining control of his body, Hieda goes through a period of great confusion, having lost nearly two years of his life between the Colourless King and Adolf’s souls inhabiting his body. This leaves him highly skeptical and hesitant of accepting the assistance of others, namely Scepter 4 and the White Rice Party. He naturally finds his situation eerie and unnerving. Having a skeptical personality, Hieda doesn't trust others easily, and does not accept others' friendly attitudes without question. During Seri Awashima's speech of how Scepter 4 owes him their assistance, he responds with a rueful expression and his distrust in their help grows. As a matter of fact, when Munakata explains that they are not helping him solely for his sake, Hieda feels relieved. Regardless, he then worries about the identity of the other person extending assistance. Nonetheless, the prospect of attending high school excites Hieda - who only attended middle school in the past - and he expresses sincere gratitude in having the opportunity to enroll in a school as elite as Ashinaka High School. Hieda seems to have decent intuition, able to pick on things Munakata mentions but initially explicitly mentions, and, upon using 's SNS, feels that the app is shady. Nonetheless, the app gave him a sense of fulfillment. Has a very moderate personality, being an honest, mild-mannered person While not dissatisfied with his life, he considers himself to be like a 'plant' in most cases of his life. His way of living consists of never really deciding for himself, and letting whatever happened happen. However, upon meeting the Kings and Clansmen of the Tea Table Alliance, Hieda gradually grows more accustomed to his situation and accepts their hospitality and warmth. History Hieda grew up in an orphanage, and immediately went into part-time jobs after graduating middle school, but never enrolled into high school, being unable to afford it. He spent most of his time alone, often making work his priority. Prior to the Colorless King's attack, he discovered the SNS JUNGLE. Although he never truly understood the point of JUNGLE, he found himself mesmerized in fulfilling its missions, absorbed in its anonymity, the sense of fulfillment it gave him, and it allowing him to feel a sense of solidarity with others he previously ever had in his life. Close to receiving N-rank, he received a very specific mission located in the metropolitan area. It became apparent to him he was the only one the mission was issued for, but he nonetheless went. Upon heading to his destination, he was possessed by the Colorless King after looking up from his PDA. Plot K Hieda briefly appears in Yashiro's flashback of the Colourless King's previously possessed bodies. Hieda is shown looking up from his PDA, his expression turning to one of shock right before he is possessed. K: Return of Kings After Yashiro's Sword of Damocles destroys the Dresden Slate and the White Rice Party escape the basement, Hieda comes to slumped against a wall in an alley, with Neko and Kuroh Yatogami frantically asking if he's okay, under the impression he is still Yashiro. Confused, Hieda asks who they are. After the previous events, he is later enrolled into Ashinaka High School. Over the last year and a half, he lost his part-time job and was evicted from his flat. Trivia * Hieda (''稗田), ''may refer to Hieda no Are ''(稗田 阿礼), ''a person known for being vital to the Kojiki's compilation. Little is known about Hieda no Are, including gender, however some theorize they may be distant descendants of the goddess Ameno-Uzume. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Ashinaka High School Category:Male